Percakapan Sebelum Tidur
by yongchan
Summary: B.A.P fanfiction "Aku bingung ingin mengungkapkannnya seperti apa, tapi yang aku tau pasti aku menyukaimu Himchannie" ujar Yongguk sambil menatap Himchan dalam. Sementara itu kedua bola mata Himchan membulat mendengar kata-kata Yongguk tersebut. Drabble / BANGHIM / RnR?


Title: Percakapan Sebelum Tidur

Cast: BangHim

Warning: boy x boy, gak jelas, ancur, typo bertebaran dan lain-lain…

.

Disclaimer: Tuhan YME

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur Bbang?" Tanya Himchan saat ia melihat Yongguk yang kini sedang tegang menatap televisi yang ada dihadapannya

"Aku belum mengantuk Channie, lagi pula aku masih ingin menonton ini" jawab Yongguk lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah televisi tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari arah televisi tersebut, Himchan pun mengangguk mengerti

"Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya balik Yongguk pada Himchan

"Aku juga belum mengantuk. Kau ingin kubuatkan sesuatu Bbang?"

"Hmm… buatkan aku secangkir kopi saja"

"Secangkir kopi?"

"Ne, kalau bisa jangan terlalu manis"

"Jangan bercanda Bbang, kau tidak mengantuk malah minta dibuatkan secangkir kopi"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Yongguk sedikit merasa bingung akan perkataan Himchan tersebut. Bukankah tadi Himchan yang menawarkannya sesuatu. Lalu kenapa saat ia minta dibuatkan secangkir kopi, ia malah dibilang bercanda oleh Himchan. Sungguh Yongguk tak mengerti dengan Himchan saat ini. Himchan mendengus sebal mendengar pertanyaan Yongguk tersebut.

"Kau bilang tidak mengantuk kan, kenapa malah minta dibuatkan kopi. Itu sama saja membuatmu tidak akan tidur Bbang" Yongguk menatap bingung kea rah Himchan

"Aku akan membuat dua gelas susu coklat hangat saja untuk kita"

"Baiklah, baiklah terserah kau saja Channie" ujar Yongguk dengan malas, Himchan pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedapur untuk membuat dua gelas susu coklat hangat tersebut.

Tak memakan waktu lama, akhirnya Himchan pun selasai membuat dua gelas susu tersebut. Dengan hati-hati dibawanya dua gelas susu tersebut. Ia pun langsung mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah Yongguk, setelah sebelumnya ia menyerahkan segelas susu untuk Yongguk. Himchan pun menyesap sedikit susunya, dan sepertinya ia berniat ikut menonton film bersama Yongguk saat ini.

Mereka pun sama-sama tegang saat menonton film, yang ternyata adalah film horror. Seperti yang kita tau, film apapun pasti akan ada diselingi dengan sedikit cerita percintaan atau hal-hal yang berbau romantis. Seperti halnya film yang ditonton Yongguk dan Himchan saat ini. Memang film ini horror tapi ya lihat saja sendiri.

Sekarang di film tersebut terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang bermesraan. Awalnya hanya berpelukan lalu tak lama mereka berciuman. Kalau hanya ciuman sih tak masalah. Tapi yang ini berlebihan, sekarang malah menjurus kepermainan ranjang.

'pip'

Dan akhirnya Yongguk pun langsung mematikan televisi tersebut saat ia mendengar desahan kian mengencang saat itu. Sial, Yongguk menyumpah dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya film tersebut menampilkan adegan seperti itu. Kemana perginya hantu-hantu yang mengerikan tadi?

"Sepertinya filmnya sudah tak seru lagi Channie" ujar Yongguk sedikit kaku. Himchan pun hanya bisa mengangguk kecil saat itu, tapi Yongguk bisa melihat kalau saat itu kedua pipi Himchan merona samar. 'Manis' itulah yang terlintas dipikiran Yongguk saat melihat Himchan saat itu.

Dan apa ini, jantung Yongguk sudah berdetak tak karuan. Sial… Yongguk sudah tak tahan, ia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Himchan saat ini juga. Yah Yongguk memang sudah menyukai Himchan dari dulu. Dulu ia tak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengungkapkannya, tapi sepertinya sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

"Himchannie" Himchan yang merasa dipanggil pun akhirnya menoleh kearah Yongguk, Yongguk hanya bisa menelan ludahnya perlahan saat ia dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah manis Himchan saat itu

"Ada apa Bbang?" Tanya Himchan sambil mengerjapkan beberapa kali kelopak matanya. Imut sekali demi apa Yongguk semakin menyukai Himchan saja kalau begini caranya

"Aku bingung ingin mengungkapkannnya seperti apa, tapi yang aku tau pasti aku menyukaimu Himchannie" ujar Yongguk sambil menatap Himchan dalam. Sementara itu kedua bola mata Himchan membulat mendengar kata-kata Yongguk tersebut

"Ahh sepertinya ada yang salah bukan menyukai lebih tepatnya aku mencintaimu Himchannie" setelah mengatakan itu Yongguk pun tersenyum lebar

"Kenapa baru mengatakannya sekarang?"

"Hah?"

"Yongguk bodoh, bahkan aku sudah lama menantikan kata cinta darimu"

"Jadi kau juga mencintaiku Himchannie?" Tanya Yongguk yang saat ini mengembangkan senyumnya lebar, senang rasanya saat mengetahui kalau orang yang dicintainya balas mencintai dirinya juga.

"Tentu saja aku mencintaimu" jawab Himchan malu-malu. Dan saat itu juga Yongguk pun langsung membawa Himchan dalam pelukan hangatnyanya.

Malam itu Yongguk pun tak henti-hentinya mengatakan kata cinta untuk Himchan, Himchan pun hanya bisa tersenyum senang dengan kelakuan Yongguk yang seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Saranghae Hime"

"Nado saranghae Gukie" setelah Himchan membalas perkataan cintanya, Yongguk pun mencium kening Himchan lama, lalu sehabis itu dikecupnya sebentar bibir Himchan. Dan setelah itu mereka pun memejamkan mata dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari wajah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

.

Apa banget ini? Muahahaha singkat banget kan, maat kalau jadinya aneh. Serius ini bikinnya sebentar banget aokaoakwkwkwk dan aku sadar banget judul ff ini gak nyambung banget sama isi ffnya, maklumin aja deh ya aku emang terlalu sering miskin judul /nyengir

Ohh ia, makasih buat yang udah baca ff aku yang **Blushing**, makasih juga sama kalian yang udah nyempetin review /cipokin satu-satu/

**kyungier** **/ hatakehanahungry** / **HyunChan** / **no komen** / **Jaylyn Rui** / **shinta. lang** / **matokeke **/ bbuning / Guest / **MatoShishiTats** / Lalilalilalilali

.

Last

Gimme Your Review...

Please **('-' ) (._. ) ( ._.) ( '-')**


End file.
